Embodiments of the present application relate generally to rule-based volume generation and navigation. Particularly, certain embodiments relate to automatic rule-based volume generation and navigation for picture archiving and communications systems (“PACS”).
Diagnostic Workstations, such as PACS workstations and Advantage Workstation®, have become an increasingly helpful tool for radiologists and other clinicians who work with radiological images. For example, a radiologist is able to use a computer workstation running one or more clinical applications (PACS Workstation, Advantage Workstation, etc.) to read a patient's study. The workstation may allow the clinician (e.g. a radiologist, cardiologist, technician, etc.) to view radiological image data in a variety of dimensions, orientations, colors, hues, shades, sizes, rotations, and/or the like.
A computer workstation may allow a user, such as a clinician, to interact with an application. An application may include features for viewing a radiological image and/or study. For example, an application may have a view port through which one or more radiological images are viewable. A number of user interactions may generally be required for a clinician, such as a radiologist, to obtain a view of a patient's study and/or image that will be useful for clinical purposes. For example, upon loading a CT study, a user may direct the rendering of a volumetric image through an application employing reconstruction algorithms. Such user direction may involve multiple mouse clicks, or multiple uses of a mousing device. Furthermore, once the image has been rendered, a user may navigate the image using multiple mousing interactions, such as mouse clicks, mouse drags, and/or the like.
A radiological imaging device, such as computed tomography (“CT”) or magnetic resonance (“MR”), may generate and acquire one or more radiological images. An acquired image may include a series of two-dimensional images. The two-dimensional images may be reconstructed or rendered to form a higher dimensional image, such as a three-dimensional image or a four-dimensional image (e.g. three-dimensional image shown over time).
Certain applications may enable a user to interact and direct volume rendering in the following manner. First a user may launch a volume rendering application through an action, such as selecting, clicking, actuating, and/or the like. Next the user may select the study for volume rendering. After these steps, the application may then render the volume, for example, with a default volume rendering protocol.
In an integrated environment with PACS, volume rendering may involve the following steps. First, a user selects a study for reading, for example, using a PACS workstation. If the study contains multiple series, the user may be further required to select the series he wants to load in the volume rendering application. Next, the user must start the volume rendering application. This may be done, for example, by selecting a volume rendering protocol. Next, the user must initiate volume rendering in the application. After this, the volume may be constructed in the volume rendering application.
After rendering or reconstruction, it may be helpful to further navigate or further process the rendered or reconstructed image. Every desired navigational result may potentially require multiple user interactions. For example, to rotate the volume, a user may select a “rotate” tool. Selection of the tool may be accomplished, for example by right clicking and selecting the tool or by selecting the tool from a tool palette, and dragging a mousing device in the direction of the desired rotation on the display, for example. As another example, to zoom the image, a user may select the “zoom” tool and drag the mouse to zoom in or zoom out on the displayed image, for example. As another example, to change window level parameters (e.g., contrast and brightness), a user may select a “window/level” tool and drag the mousing device on the display, for example. To perform a combination of such functions (e.g. rotate, window/level, etc.) may involve numerous interactions. However, repetitive use of a mousing device or other interface device may not be preferable.
Furthermore, the behavior of many clinicians when reading a radiological study may be somewhat repetitive and/or predictable. For example, a radiologist may have his/her own characteristic way for navigating a volume. A radiologist, for example, may also have a variety of different techniques that he or she employs during image analysis.
Thus, there is a need for methods and systems that reduce the number of user interactions when rendering and/or navigating a volume. Additionally, there is a need for methods and systems that allow a user to easily deviate from any automated program for reducing interactions. There is a need for methods and systems that facilitate consistent results when rendering and navigating a radiological study.